Due to the spatial limitation of the conventional portable devices, there are only two or three speaker units accommodated in the speaker. With the improving of the audio device, the 5.1 surrounding sounds are provided in many multimedia data. The audio signal is computed by the signal processor. Then, the multi-channel source is converted into the stereo audio. The users can hear the surrounding audio effect by processing the adjusted frequency and the adjusted phase of the data. However, due to the volume limitation of the product, the distance of the left audio channel and the right audio channel speaker are too close to simulate the ideal sound effect.
The conventional methods, such as the Dolby Virtual Speaker technology and the Speaker Array technology are processed the audio source. The simulated surrounding audio effect is computed by the software in a few speaker units located in the same direction to the user. However, the prior art can only simulate the sound with limited effect. The user or the manufacturer can't set the speaker units according to the current situation of the speaker and the relative position between the two speaker units when the relative position between the speaker and the reflecting object or the relative position between the two channels speakers change.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a speaker system, device and method to resolve the above-mentioned problems.